Bored with Prozac and The Internet?
Bored with Prozac and The Internet? is the debut album by TV Mania, released on 11 March 2013. About the album Back in the mid-1990s, Nick Rhodes and Warren Cuccurullo had what turned out to be a premonition of a society in which voyeurism was woven into the cultural fabric. In wanting to share their vision of the future, they created its soundtrack in the form of an album called TV Mania: Bored With Prozac and The Internet?, that they also intended to turn into a Broadway musical. The tracks were constructed by blending television samples and looping rhythm tracks to create a sonically sophisticated collection of songs that now serve as the perfect backdrop for the frenetic energy and atmosphere of today’s digital age. Shortly after they completed the final mixes, the original tapes were stored and the project was temporarily shelved as other priorities took hold. The intention was always to find the time between Duran Duran project cycles to go back and release the album – perhaps around some anniversary of its inception. Although they discussed it often over the years, the tapes were thought to have been lost, so it wasn’t until recently when going through material at an out-of-town storage facility, to digitize old masters that were held there, Rhodes discovered the original TV Mania tapes misfiled, and he swiftly decided they were long overdue for a release. On March 11, 2013, the TV Mania project finally saw the light of day on vinyl and a limited edition box set through The Vinyl Factory and digitally via The Orchard/Beatport. Produced by TV Mania (Rhodes and Cuccurullo), Mark Tinley and Anthony J. Resta, and mixed by Bob St. John, Bored With Prozac and The Internet? is a conceptual soundtrack for what the duo imagined as a “bizarre TV cyber soap opera,” about a family who gives away their freedom to scientists in exchange for a hi-tech modern lifestyle and reality show fame. With song titles like "Yoghurt and Fake Tan", and "Using A Hidden Camera - Eyes In The Sky", the pastiche of cool beats and conceptual content proved more prescient than its creators could ever have anticipated. At the time of the album’s creation, the Internet was in its infancy and reality TV only existed in the form of MTV’s hit show The Real World. Back then, the TV shows we indulge in today could only be imagined as pure science fiction. Aside from reality TV, the album also explores a broad range of other modern themes, including virtual shopping, surveillance, pharmaceutical drugs, fashion, film, fame and faith, all of which are now ubiquitous in our society, but mostly were not then. The tracks "Beautiful Clothes", "Euphoria", and "I Wanna Make Films" have been remixed by the likes of MNDR, The New Sins, Monikker and MSTMX, and are available digitally via Beatport. Track listing #"What About God?" #"Euphoria" #"Beautiful Clothes" #"You're Dreaming Pal" #"Paramount" #"What's in the Future?" #"I Wanna Make Films" #"Yoghurt and Fake Tan" #"Grab the Sun" #"Using A Hidden Camera - Eyes In The Sky" #"People Know Your Name" Remixes: #"Beautiful Clothes" (Eric Hart and Warren Cuccurullo Remix) #"Beautiful Clothes" (Peter Wade MNDR Remix) #"Beautiful Clothes" (The New Sins Remix) #"Euphoria" (Monikkr Remix) #"Euphoria" (MSTMX Remix) #"I Wanna Make Films" (MSTMX Remix) The Vinyl Factory limited editions: Boxed Edition *Cloth bound pure white lift-off lid box with black ribbon pull inside *Front of box screen printed black and gold *Nick Rhodes signed Polaroid hand dipped onto white art stock 12" square paper *CMYK photo of Nick Rhodes & Warren Cuccurullo on same 12" stock *Black envelope holding Warren Cuccurullo’s signed A5 paper drawing positioned on 12" stock *12pp newspaper print fold out booklet *12pp 4 col. 12" glossy booklet *2 x 180gram white vinyl *2 x white disco bags *4 x black labels hand-stamped with white ink TV Mania logo Gatefold Edition *Gatefold sleeve screen printed with black & gold *2 x 180gram white vinyl *2 x white disco bags *4 x black labels hand-stamped with white ink TV Mania logo *12pp newspaper print fold out booklet Credits *Producer - TV Mania *Producer, engineer - Mark Tinley *Producer, mixed by, engineer - Anthony J. Resta *Mixed by Bob St. John *Creative Direction by Andrew Day *Illustration by Vania Zouravliov *Lead vocals - Madeleine Farley (track: 2) *Vocals (female) - Tessa Niles (tracks: 5, 11) *Management - Melissa Aubert, Wendy Laister *Mastered by Chris Gehringer *Mixed by, engineer - Bob St. John *Photography by - Nick Rhodes *Sleeve notes (handwritten) - Warren Cuccurullo *Written by, performer - Nick Rhodes, Warren Cuccurullo Category:Nick Rhodes related Category:Warren Cuccurullo related Category:TV Mania albums